Salsa
by boshrocks
Summary: Casey has a competition and has lost her partner. Derek steps up. i got the idea after i saw the salsa podcast between michael adn ashley. read adn review please
1. Dance Class

Derek yawned as he came downstairs on Saturday morning, rubbing his eyes as he went. The scene that met his eyes was not only unusual but comical as well. Casey was trying to teach Sam how to dance in the space at the bottom of the stairs. Derek paused on the stairs watching them. What was going on?

"Come on! Sam, it's not that hard. We have to get this."

"I don't see why I'm doing this."

"You're helping me out. And I can't ask Derek. And there is no one else. Come on!"

They resumed their dancing positions. Derek tried to guess what dance they were doing.

"You know, for a bassist, you don't have a lot of rhythm."

"It's too fast."

"This is the speed of the salsa. You can't learn it slower. Then again, you aren't learning it at all."

"Can't we learn another dance?"

"No, Sam. This competition requires a salsa."

Sam tried to spin Casey but screwed up and they landed on a heap on the floor.

"That's it! Find yourself a new partner! I quit!" Sam said, untangling himself and storming out.

"Sam, wait! Oh forget it." Casey wiped the sweat off her brow and turned her stereo off.

"What's going on, Case?" Derek said coming down the stairs fully.

Casey leant on the back of the couch dejectedly. "Nothing you'd be interested in."

"You were trying to teach Sam how to dance. Why?"

"You saw that, huh? It's for a dancing competition." Derek also leant on the back of the sofa next to her. "And I need a partner to perform the salsa."

"You never asked me. Why not use me?"

"Derek, in case you hadn't realised, you can't dance."

"So teach me. I'm a better dancer than Sam."

"We'd kill each other."

"Try me."

The challenge was set. Teach Derek how to do salsa dancing and make him good at it.

"Alright. Let's get started." Casey got up and told him to warm up; it didn't do to dance on cold muscles. She then turned the music on and let him get used to the pace and rhythm of it.

"Now, follow me. That's it. Roll your hips. Good. You are better than Sam. Arms up. It's like the tango or the meringue, in the basics. Good." She stopped and faced him. "Now, take my waist and with your right hand and with your other take my hand. A little higher. Good. That's right. Now you lead me. I'll guide you the first time so you get it. Now follow my moves. Side, side, stop. Now back the other way. Side, side, stop. Good. Now twirl me. Not quite so hard. Now I twirl you once. Now gently push me back a few paces, starting with your left foot. That's great. You're really getting the hang of this."

Gently she took him through each step of the dance and praised and encouraged him all the way. He was better than Sam. He took to it really well and although he muffed it a few times he did really well overall. They practiced all morning. At the end of one run-through they became aware of eyes watching them and as Derek dipped Casey they heard applause from all around them.

The rest of the family had entered the room from various angles and had sat or stood quietly watching the dance class. Casey blushed as Edwin and Lizzie cheered.

"So looks like we don't even need to see the other competitors. The two of you will take first prize no problem." Nora said grinning at her daughter's embarrassment.

Derek nodded but Casey shook her head. "Nope. Not yet we can't. We have a lot more practice to go yet."

"What? But we're amazing."

"No, not yet. The competition is huge for these and if we entered as we are now we wouldn't even make it to the quarter-finals. We have to practice more."

"What else is there? We're great."

"First off there's the right attitude in the dance. As sick as it is that I'm dancing it with my brother and the dance is nicknamed the 'Sexy Dance' we need to forget that we're related. It's a little frigid at the moment."

" 'Sexy Dance'? Really?"

"Exactly my point. I don't know what we have to do to get that attitude."

"Why don't you go out on a date?" George suggested. Everyone looked shocked. "I know. Yuk. But pretend that you're not related. You're only related by marriage anyway. Just go on a date. Nothing has to happen; you can compare each other's moves or something. Just get to know each other better. You never know, it could work. I think that if you know each other well then you might be able to fake that sexy attitude more convincingly than if you were at each others throats all the time."

"You want me to take her on a date?"

"Just get to know each other better. I'll pay."

Grudgingly they agreed that it might be a good idea to go out on one date to get to know each other better. They only had a week until the competition so they decided they would go out later that day.


	2. Truths

"George do you know what you're doing? Derek and Casey are going on a date tonight thanks to you." Nora complained to her husband as they made lunch.

"Yes, I do know. I just think they should be getting along. I'm sick of their fighting. It never stops."

"That's true. It would be good if they stopped. I don't understand why they do it. Edwin and Lizzie get on really well; I don't see why the oldest two can't."

"Do you know why Derek caused so much trouble over Sam and Casey dating? It had nothing to do with Sam. That was just his excuse. It was all about Casey."

"Really? You mean he likes her?"

George nodded. "A lot. I'm helping my son. Setting them up if you will. Let's just see if anything comes of it."

"Lizzie I can't go out with him!" Casey fretted as she paced her bedroom.

"Case, calm down. You've wanted this for months."

"But it's Derek. He's my stepbrother. He the best friend of my ex boyfriend, for heavens sake."

"Yeah I know who he is."

"Lizzie you just don't understand."

"Well, maybe if you explain it to me I would!"

"Just leave me alone."

Lizzie got up from Casey's bed and left the room. As she came out of the doorway and closed the door behind her she saw Edwin coming out of Derek's room. They exchanged amused looks.

"Crazy teen strop?"

"Right in one." Lizzie looked back at Casey's door. "She's freaking out."

"So's Derek. Funny, he's wanted this to happen for about a year."

"Same with Casey. Why don't you talk to her, and I'll talk to him?"

"You sure that'll work?"

"Worth a shot."

Edwin knocked tentatively on Casey's door and entered.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry Ed. What did you want?"

"To talk. The word on the street is that you're nervous about your date tonight."

"I'm going to kill Lizzie."

Edwin sat on the end of her bed. "No need. I'll do it for you one of these days."

"But you like Lizzie. More than you've told the rest of the family."

"I know. Like you do with Derek."

"How did we get around to him?"

"Come on Case, we both know that you feel the same for him that I do for Lizzie. I think we could help each other."

"How?"

"Team up. We both know that I have a crush on Lizzie and that you fancy the pants off Derek."

"You don't know that."

"Casey. I've been observing you and him together and I notice things. The way you blush when he pays you a compliment. You're always trying to show off in front of him. The way you get upset when he thinks badly of you."

"Alright I get it. You know my secret. So how can we help each other?"

"By looking out for each other. Starting with tonight. What are you going to wear?"

"Ed, are you sure you're not a girl?"

"Perfectly sure. Now answer the question."

"Not sure yet."

Edwin got up and crossed to her wardrobe. He started to rifle through the clothes.

"No. Nope. Useless. Rubbish. No. No. Don't you have any decent clothes? How much money do you have?"

"About forty bucks. Why?"

"It's enough. Come on. We are going shopping." Edwin grabbed Casey's hand and dragged her off the bed.

"Okay, okay! Let me grab my bag. You go tell George where we're going." Casey waited until he had dashed out of the room before grabbing her bag and going to Derek's room. "Derek? What are you doing?" she said as she opened the door and saw Lizzie holding several different shirts up to Derek to see which looked better.

"Picking an outfit for tonight. Why?"

"Edwin's taking me shopping for tonight. How formal we going?"

"How would you usually dress for a first date?"

"I usually wear a mini-dress but I can't exactly wear one of those without creeping you out." Casey shrugged, thinking that she would actually want to wear one tonight.

"I have a surprise for you so wear a skirt or something that twirls at least."

"A surprise? What is it?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

Casey looked very surprised and giggled a little. "Do I have to return the favour?" she said a little flirtatiously.

"Only if you want to."

Casey didn't know what to say in return to that. Lizzie nudged Derek and blocked his gaze on Casey with a shirt. Case chuckled and left. At the bottom of the stairs she found Edwin impatient to be off.

When they came back with sagging arms from shopping and tired feet from trailing around the shops trying to find the perfect outfit they found Lizzie and Derek watching a hockey game on television. Edwin dropped his bags and hopped onto the sofa next to Lizzie to rest his poor feet. Casey sniggered at his haste and followed more slowly. She didn't concentrate on the game, not having much interest in ice hockey but instead she watched her stepbrothers and sister. They were all getting really into the game and were in the middle of their usual routine of shouting at the TV in varying degrees of anger or glee, Casey couldn't quite tell which.

"You guys want drinks?" she asked casually. No one answered her. None of them heard her. She whistled loudly to get their attention. They turned together to stare at her. She repeated the question as she would to Marti, i.e. slowly and clearly as though her audience were either very young or very stupid…probably the latter.

They nodded briefly and returned to the game. Sniggering Casey got up again and ambled over to the kitchen. She heard them cheer again and collected four bottles of Coke from the fridge.

Turning she saw Marti standing by the counter looking pensive.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Casey asked putting the drinks on the counter and lifting Marti onto it.

"Nothing."

"Then why you looking so mopey?"

"No reason."

"I'm sure that's not true. But I know something that will really cheer you up. Why don't you go put on a princess dress and you can tell me what you think of my new one."

"Yay! You gotta put yours on though."

"I will Marti. Run upstairs and put yours on, and we can play princesses." Marti ran off and Casey smiled and took three of the bottles back through to the others.

"Where's Marti off to in such a hurry?" Edwin asked taking his.

"I'm showing her my outfit for tonight."

"Can I see it too?" Lizzie asked eagerly, which surprised Casey. Lizzie didn't usually take an interest in clothes. Wait, earlier she was helping Derek pick a shirt. She's helping him, like Edwin's helping me. So that means, Derek likes me back! Yes!

"Sure thing Liz. Come up now." If she's reporting to Derek I won't show her the dress, I'll show her another one. Then she'll tell Derek the wrong dress and then I can surprise them all by turning up in a different dress. "But first, Ed, can I have a word?"

Edwin didn't move so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Ed, Lizzie's helping him."

"So?"

"I thought you had an accelerated IQ? She's helping him like you are me. What does that tell you?"

"That they like us back! Oh this makes everything so much easier!"

"Of course it does. I work my magic tonight and we work out how to get you and Lizzie together and we're set."

Later.

"Don't worry Derek. You look great." Lizzie told Derek firmly as he fretted waiting for Casey to appear at the bottom of the stairs.

Derek fiddled with his collar while his father tried not to snigger at him. Lizzie hastily slapped his fingers away from the collar and set it right for him.

"Where is she? We have reservations for seven thirty and it'll take us ten minutes to get there. And where's Edwin?"

"Right here bro." Edwin called from the top of the stairs. "Ready Case? Yes you look beautiful. No thanks to me I might add."

"Shut up Edwin!" Casey said as she appeared.

"That's not the dress I saw." Lizzie hissed to Derek. He wasn't paying attention. He was gazing at Casey.

She was looking beautiful in a knee length dress. It was light blue and had a skirt that was a little poofy so it moved with her movements. She looked gorgeous and Edwin beamed around at them as he handed her her bag.

George handed Derek some cash and told them to get lost and have fun.


	3. The Date

Casey and Derek sat in uneasy silence at the restaurant. At one point Casey laughed for no reason.

"Are you usually this talkative on your dates, Derek? You must be a really great kisser if you can have so many girlfriends and you're like this on dates."

"As a matter of fact I am a good kisser and I do talk during dates. It's just because it's you, it seems really weird that we're out on a date."

"Do you have any moves?"

"A few. You can't really be a player and not have moves."

"Do tell. I can warn my friends."

"Casey."

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Tell me your moves."

"Okay. I was going to wait 'til the end of the night to kiss you, but you're just so gorgeous I don't think I can." Derek said huskily.

Casey leant in and then stopped herself. "Nice move! No wonder it works."

"How 'bout you? What moves do you have?"

"I don't really have any."

"Come on Case, you must have at least one."

"It's mostly making the guy pursue me and building up his interest. But that really isn't a move. I'm usually myself. But I do keep them guessing. But then I don't have a lot of luck with guys."

"I don't see why that is. I mean you're really pretty, especially tonight."

"A compliment from Derek Venturi? The world is coming to an end."

"Be serious Casey."

"Something must be wrong with the world. You, Derek, just told me, Casey, to be serious. Usually you're trying to make me be more fun." Damn! Edwin's advice isn't working! Lizzie must have told him to be serious.

"We have fun. We had loads of fun this morning when you were teaching me how to dance."

Casey laughed. "Yeah I guess." There was another lull. "Derek, why don't you like me?"

"I do like you. What are you getting at?"

"You know something, it's tough crushing on your ex boyfriends best friend."

"Who?"

"Come on Derek, even you aren't that stupid."

"Ex boyfriend? Sam. And Sam's best friend would be me. You have a crush on me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes."

Derek grinned at her. "Now there's a turn up."

Slow realisation hit Casey. "Would you excuse me a minute?" she got up and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she pulled out her mobile and rang home. "Hi. Is Edwin there? No Lizzie I need to speak to Edwin. It's urgent. Hi Ed. I'm in trouble. I told Derek I had a crush on him. What do I do? Wait, that's it? Damage control, got it. Wait, that won't work. No I am not doing that! Where did you learn that word? Edwin! I am shocked. You shouldn't be talking like that! Is that George shouting at you? It's your own fault. You shouldn't be talking like that. God, I sound like your grandmother. Thanks for the help. See you later." Casey straightened her dress and smoothed down her hair before leaving the bathroom.

Walking back to the table she thought she saw Derek putting his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Hey Case. I'm glad you told me. Now, you ready for the surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Why would you need to ask that Casey?"

"Because a surprise from you doesn't always mean a good thing."

Derek shrugged. "Fair point." He admitted. "But this one is good. I promise."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Probably not."

"Probably?" Casey put on her puppy dog face. The one she knew no one, even Derek, couldn't resist.

Derek hung his head. "Damn that face." Casey giggled. It never failed. "I'm taking you to a club."

"What kind of club?"

"You'll see."

Okay, so maybe it didn't work that brilliantly on Derek. Memo to me-think up one that will work on Derek.

"Just tell me! What do I have to do to make you tell me?"

"What a provocative question Casey. Could open all sorts of doors."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Casey asked a little cockily.

Derek grinned at her and then leant in and, grabbing her head and pulling it forwards, gave her a quick peck on the lips. "That'll do for starters." He whispered against her lips.

Derek leant back and took a sip of water. Casey was stunned.

"Did you just do that? Or did I dream it?"

"No. It happened. Let's pay and get out of here."

"You go I'll be there in a bit. Have to re-apply some lipstick." Casey rushed to the bathroom again. Out came the phone again. "Edwin! Oh hi George. Yes the date's going fine. Please put Edwin on. Ed! I'm way over my head here! He just kissed me! Yes I know that's what I wanted, but it was completely out of the blue. It's moving too fast! I know. Yeah, I will. He's taking me to some kind of club next. Do you have any idea what kind? Dancing? Like a nightclub? There aren't a lot of those around here."

"Casey! Come on! Your face can't hold that much makeup! You don't need it anyway. Come on let's go!" Derek called though the door of the bathroom.

"I have to go. Come to my room when we get back, or if it's too late see me in the morning. Bye. Wish me luck." Casey disconnected and slapped another layer of lippie on.

Derek took her to a part of town she hadn't been to yet. And then into a club that seemed to have a 50's theme.

"A jazz bar?"

"No a rock 'n' roll one. Let's try out some more moves. See if we can't get that salsa right. Maybe we'll find a song that works with it."

"Who came up with this idea? George?"

"No. I did. Ooh the Twist. Come on. Teach me." Derek took her hand and spun her before leading her out to the dance floor. She didn't really need to coach him; rock 'n' roll didn't really need to be taught.

They had a lot of fun. They couldn't quite find a song that worked with salsa but she taught him how to dance the way rock 'n' roll should be danced to and they had a blast doing it. They perfected their twists and dips but they didn't have much luck with dancing with eye contact since they kept laughing.

During Jailhouse Rock Derek spun her so fast she had to sit down to stop being dizzy.

Then I Only Have Eyes For You came on and Derek gently pulled her up again. Boy was he loving it. It was slow so there wasn't any twirling. They slow danced to this and he whispered sweet things in her ear.

"Derek," she stopped him quietly. "why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do Casey. You deserve every bit of it, and more. Casey, I know I shouldn't really do this, since you're my stepsister and all, but will you be my girlfriend? I've wanted to ask you for a really long time now."

"How long?"

"Pretty much since you and Sam split."

Silence weighed in around them again.

"You didn't answer my question." He asked softly as he dipped her slowly.

She waited until she was back at his eye line before smiling gently and putting her mouth next to his ear. "My answer is yes." She then leant back a little and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He was so stunned he didn't respond but as she broke off the kiss he woke up and pulled her back again.

Later.

"Edwin you should be in bed." George said to his son who was sitting at the window waiting for Derek and Casey to get back.

"Sh! Leave him be." Lizzie said moving to sit next to Edwin on the windowseat.

"Lizzie!"

"Sh! Both of you! They're coming back." Edwin gasped. "They're holding hands!"

They turned as the front door opened and the pair came in. As Derek took off Casey's coat for her and hung it on the hook she winked at Edwin.

"How was dinner?" George asked genially.

"Yeah, which club did you go to?" Edwin enquired.

"The Hub. And how did you know I was taking her to a club?"

"No reason, bro." Edwin bolted for the stairs.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Lizzie asked, trying to read Derek's face.

"I shall tell you in a minute. Go up to my room and wait. Dad, here's the change from dinner." Derek handed George some cash as Lizzie went upstairs.

"I'm surprised you gave it back. I would have figured you'd have kept it."

"Well I would have, but Casey insisted I give it back."

"Did it work?"

"Well we will probably be able to nail the dancing."

"I know what else I'll be able to nail."

"Derek!"

"Sorry princess."

"I have to go fill Edwin in."

"Yeah I have to talk to Lizzie."

"Okay, don't keep them too long. They have to go to bed."

"Dad, you can't baby them. And besides, tomorrow's Sunday."

"Just get going."


	4. Edwin's Plan

"He kissed you back?" Edwin's eyes shone with excitement. Casey was still unsure he was really a boy.

"Yeah, full make out session on the dance floor. And at the bar. And he touched me in inappropriate places in a stall of the toilets whilst he was snogging me." Casey giggled, a little embarrassed.

"He's moving fast. Faster then he usually does. Normally he waits until the second date to make out with the girl. And feel her up."

"Really? I got the impression he always kissed on the first date?"

"Case, he does kiss but he keeps it PG-13 on the first date. No making out unless he really, really likes the girl and it's taken a lot to get her to go out with him."

"That's a good thing for me right?"

Edwin laughed. "Yes it is. It means he's really into you."

They heard Lizzie squeal from next door. "Derek! Stop it! Whoah! Dizzy now!"

"What's going on?" Casey asked Edwin.

"You tell me. Let's go check."

As quietly as they could they crept to the doorway of Derek's room. Derek was dancing around happily with Lizzie and twirling her around a lot.

"Derek, stop torturing my sister!" Casey shouted as she and Edwin went to rescue Lizzie.

The younger ones went off to bed after a little chat about the club and Casey and Derek were left sitting on Derek's bed.

"Did I give you the dancing bug?" Casey asked comically.

"I don't know. Is it contagious?"

Casey chuckled. "Sometimes. Hey you wanna practice tomorrow?"

"Sure. Let's see if we can get the attitude right."

"Well I better go. Thank you for the date, Derek." Casey leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips before leaving the room.

As she left the room she saw Edwin sitting on the stairs up to his attic room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked.

"I wanted a word. Could you teach me how to dance too?"

"Sure, which one?"

"Waltz or tango. Tango preferably."

"Edwin, why? I mean, I'll do it, but I'm really curious why you want me to."

"I have a talent show coming up and I thought I might dance in it."

"Oh god! I gave you the dancing bug too! But you need a partner for both dances. Who's your partner?"

"I thought, if you taught me, I could teach Lizzie."

"Oh I see. A way to get closer to Liz. Well, if the shoe fits, wear it. Okay. Tomorrow I'm going over the salsa with Derek and if you hang around I can teach you afterwards."

She did teach Edwin but it didn't really work due to the differences in their heights. The tango didn't really work when the woman was a head taller than the man.

"Ed, this really isn't working."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your fly is open. Lizzie! Derek! We need you!"

Edwin looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"You'll dance with Lizzie and I'll dance with Derek. If you want I'll teach you the salsa instead."

"Okay." Edwin said as Derek and Lizzie came down the stairs.

Casey briefly explained the situation and then she and Derek did the salsa to show the younger pair how to do it. Then Derek took Edwin aside and showed him how to lead and what steps to take and Casey tutored Lizzie in the body movements and Lizzie was having real trouble getting it right. She had about as much rhythm as Sam did.

George and Nora came through the front door in time to see the two couples in the lesson. There were a lot of stoppages due to lack of aptitude and lack of space. Also there was a distinct lack of rhythm.

"What's going on? Please don't tell me we're going to be a dancing version of the Von Trapp family." George joked.

The dancers had to stop due to laughter.

"Why don't you join us? Might have to move the sofa out of the way, though." Casey said hospitably, rubbing the back of her thigh where she had hit the furniture.

"Maybe we could make this a family thing?" Nora suggested after they had picked up the dance and got through it a few times, with much bumping into each other.

"Yeah, get Casey to teach us all the old dances. Tango, meringue, foxtrot, waltz, the mambo, all of them. We'll have a ballroom dancing family in no time." George said laughing.

"You know, some of the competitions have family events. If we get good we should enter them." Casey suggested.

Derek looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm in this for a one time only deal."

"The contests win you money."

"How much?"

"Depends on the group. $200 is the norm. Split six ways, you could get quite a bit. And I'm splitting the money we might win in this one with you. As my partner you deserve it. you've put up with me being Miss Grumpy Casey. And that definitely deserves a reward."


	5. Obstacles

Casey sighed happily as she turned off the shower. She had had a long day of teaching the family how to dance and this shower was all she needed to relax. Now she was ready to curl up with a good book and her one-a-week bar of chocolate.

She didn't hear the bathroom door opening or see the person who stepped in.

She let the water drip off her a bit in the bath before she reached for the shower curtain.

The other person also reached for it at the same time as she did.

She drew the curtain back and came face to face with a naked Derek.

There was a pause and then she remembered that she was also naked.

She screamed and so did he.

They had a little tussle for the curtain to cover themselves with. Casey won so Derek grabbed her towel.

"Casey? Everything okay in there?" Nora said through the door.

"Was that Derek too?" Edwin's voice said clearly.

"What are they both doing in the bathroom? No, wait, I don't think I want to know." George sounded disgusted.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?" Casey hissed at him.

"Trying to take a shower."

"How did you even get in here? I locked the door."

"The lock's broken, remember?"

"Damn it! Now what are we going to do?"

"About what." Derek whispered.

"Them!" Casey motioned towards the door.

"Don't know. We may as well make a break for it."

"Derek! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. And that's saying a lot! Ok, fine. Give me my towel back so I can get back to my room."

"No. Use mine."

"Oh yeah, like that's not going to be suspicious!" she said it louder than she thought she did.

Pause.

"Casey?" that was Lizzie's voice.

"Damn!" Casey hissed. "Fine. Give it here."

Ten seconds later the bathroom door opened and Casey and Derek rushed past the rest of their family and disappeared into their rooms.

"Ok, that was weird." Lizzie said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I wonder what happened." George looked very worried for the sanity of his eldest son and stepdaughter.

"Why were they wearing each other's towels?" Nora noticed.

"Why were they both _only_ wearing that?" George observed with a shudder.

"Rock, paper, scissors for who has to go find out what happened." Edwin suggested.

The lot fell to Lizzie and Edwin.

"This time, _you_ talk to Derek. I'm not up to dealing with this. They need members of their own sex for this. I think." Lizzie ordered Edwin.

Five minutes later they came out and met the enquiring looks of their parents.

"Nothing."

"Casey's in shock."

"Derek seemed a little hot under the collar."

"I'm not surprised. He saw Casey naked."

"WHAT???!!!" everyone stared at Lizzie.

"Didn't Derek tell you what the matter was?" Lizzie looked at Edwin in confusion.

"No."

"They saw each other naked. Casey just getting out of the shower, he just getting in. Complete accident and now they won't be able to talk to each other for a week."

"This might mess up the dancing competition." Nora observed.

The next day Derek and Casey couldn't look at each other. They completely ignored each other and Paul got very confused as to why she hadn't mentioned Derek once in the session. Emily and Sam tried to find out what was wrong with them because they were on edge and both seemed to be wearing more clothes than was necessary. What the heck was going on?

"Case, what's wrong with you today? What did Derek do this time?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all Em."

"Don't give me that. You've been avoiding him all day. And what's with all the clothes?"

"It's nothing. I just saw a little too much of him over the weekend." Emily gave her a really puzzled look so she went on quickly. "You know how Sam was going to be my partner in the dance comp on Saturday? Well, he has no rhythm and we couldn't work together because of our personal history, so he quit. And Derek stepped up and I spent like the whole weekend teaching him how to dance." Casey elected not to tell Emily about the date; she didn't think Emily would ever speak to her again, and she certainly wasn't going to spill the beans on the shower incident.

"Derek can dance?"

"Astoundingly well. I know, surprised me too. Didn't think he could. I don't think he thought he could either."

Emily laughed and Casey sniggered but then stopped as Derek came down the corridor with Sam. The pair paused as they reached the girls.

"Casey, my friend, what do you say we practice some more once we get home?" Derek said as genially as he could manage. He didn't succeed nearly as well as he hoped he would.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Although they both knew exactly why not.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell happened?!" Sam cried out in frustration.

"Too much to confess." Derek said quietly.

"Casey you said it was nothing!" Emily shouted.

"Technically it is." Casey replied with a very pointed look at Derek and a very brief subtle glance down to his trousers.

"Casey I am offended you think that!" Derek replied a little jokily.

"Like I said, nothing. Barely anything there really."

Derek roared and launched at Casey and got her in a headlock. "That's enough. Can't say I thought much of you either. You've got nothing special."

Using surprising strength Casey managed to get an arm behind Derek's legs and picked him up and dumped him on the floor.

"See you at home." She smirked down at him before sashaying off. "Em, you coming or what?" she called back over her shoulder. Emily hurried after her as Sam helped Derek to his feet.

"Dude, tell me what happened. Please. Otherwise I'm going to bug you all night with phone calls asking what it was."

"Fine! Last night Casey and I saw each other without clothes. Complete accident and now we definitely won't be able to get the dance right since she told me it was the sexy dance."

"You saw Casey naked? I went out with her and even I didn't see that."

"Well I do live with her." Derek also chose not to tell his friend about the date.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How is she…under the clothes? Cos' she's pretty fine with them on."

"DUDE!!! She's my stepsister!!!!"


	6. Sam and Emily

The week slouched on, Saturday drawing ever nearer. By Thursday Derek had to confront her about the competition.

"Case, are we dancing?"

She sighed and looked up from her magazine. "Depends. I'm obligated to do it, but you don't have to be."

"How can you do the salsa without a partner?"

"Technically I can't. But I could always ask George to help me."

"You are not asking my dad."

"Well I could dance with Edwin. Height might be a problem."

"Casey, I'll dance with you."

"But after what happened, are you sure we can?"

"Trust me, it'll only make it sexier."

Casey raised her eyebrows, "I'll take your word for it."

"Shall we practice? You said we weren't as good as we could be and we haven't practiced since the incident."

Casey grinned at him and hopped upstairs to get the CD. Derek chuckled and moved the sofa out of the way. They were alone in the house so no one would come and disturb them. Casey came back down and started the CD. They took up their positions and went through the dance.

Derek was right… it was sexier.

Their final position was a very low dip and Casey smiled up at him.

"We should have no problem winning now."

She beamed back and then brought her up a little to kiss her.

They broke off as someone tapped on the window. Turning their heads they saw Sam and Emily both looking shocked and a little angry.

"Oh god." Casey said.

"Shit." Derek hissed as he set Casey upright again.

Derek ran to open the door and Emily and Sam came in glaring at their friends.

"Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Yeah, Casey's my girlfriend." Derek said still next to them before walking to stand beside Casey. "I hope you don't mind."

Casey had been staring at the ground guiltily but now she raised her head with a surprisingly evil smirk. "They shouldn't. Not with what I know about them."

"Casey, you promised." Emily said quickly.

"Oh I know I did. And since you've discovered my secret shall I reveal yours? Because I don't think even Derek knows this secret, which was very bad of you Sam. You should have told your best friend." Casey smiled sweetly a bit like a wolf smiling at a field of sheep when he is hungry.

"If you mean what I think you mean then you shouldn't even know about it." Sam said looking at Casey in surprise. "And if I didn't tell you, then you must have." Sam turned to Emily who blushed.

"I had to. Girl code."

"Does that even exist?" Sam turned back to Casey.

"Of course it does. She had to come to me for permission. Well not permission exactly. More a consent that it was alright for the go-ahead."

"Case, what are you talking about?" Derek asked looking very confused.

"Shall I tell him? Emily has a new boyfriend. Who just happens to be my ex."

"Sam? Why did she have to talk to you, Casey?"

"Because he is my ex. Before a friend can date your ex boyfriend she has to ask if it's alright from her friend. Emily had to come to me just in case I still had feelings for Sam. If I did still have feelings for him, she would back off, if she was decent, and would thereby leave the floor open for me to have another shot with Sam. Well I suppose you have to know now, I fell for Derek months ago and last weekend we went on a date and technically have been together since that."

"But that doesn't explain why you wore so many clothes or avoided each other at school." Emily said.

"Do you wanna do it Derek? I don't think I can."

"I already told Sam about the shower. Didn't you tell Emily?"

"No."

"Shower? What happened?"

"Sunday night," Casey paused and then pulled Emily into a corner of the room and briefly whispered what had happened to her. Emily squealed. They came back to the boys.

Whist Casey told Emily about the shower Sam told Derek that he and Emily had been dating for a while now.

"Why don't you two come to our competition tomorrow?" Casey suggested.

"Sure. But only because I wanna see Derek fall on his face."

"Like you did when you were Casey's partner?" Derek fired back making Sam go red.

"What did you two come here for anyway?" Casey asked changing the subject rapidly.

"You wanted me to help pick out your outfits for the competition." Emily said calmly.

"And what about you?" Casey turned to Sam.

"I came to laugh at the costume you pick for Derek."


End file.
